Flynn's Best Birthday Ever!
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: A year ago I wrote a story about Rapunzel's birthday and this I give you Flynn's birthday!


Twenty one. Fancy sounding number isn't it? Even if it isn't very significant. Not like your first birthday, where everyone celebrates your first year and you haven't a clue as to what it happening; instead, you're playing with the gift wrapping paper and boxes, or your seventeenth, when you're considered an adult. Nope, twenty one was definitely not an important age. It might be in the future, but for now twenty one was just an ordinary, fancy sounding number. Unless you're Flynn Rider aka Eugene Fitzherbert of course.

"Twenty one years and still as lively as ever," Flynn smiled coyly to himself and brushed his tousled brown hair out of his eyes as he got up and out of his massive sized bed. After he got dressed in his casual attire he looked into his large, golden framed mirror and began to work on his part for his hair.

"I've had seventy feet of hair and it took me less time to brush it," joked a voice at his doorway.  
"Dearest Rapunzel, I would like you to know that my hair is a delicate piece of work. Along with my perfect nose and intoxicatingly dashing smile," he gave his fiancé and a cheesy grin before she gave him a hug.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart," she tilted her head up and kissed him softly.

"Thanks," he smiled down at her. "Now what'd you get me?"  
"Eugene," she shook her head in mock disappointment.

"Kidding!" He put his arm around her waist and walked her down to breakfast. "Seriously though," he looked right into her emerald eyes in the middle or the hallway.

"You'll find out soon enough,"

"It isn't a huge party full of all these 'noble' guests and all?"  
"Obviously not; I know you better than a piece of string cheese,"

"Than what is it?" he asked curiously. He could never wait for a surprise.

"Eugene," Rapunzel was trying her absolute best not to blurt out the surprise she had for him. Having to wait was just as frustrating to her as it was to him.  
"Happy Birthday, Eugene," Queen Lucianna smiled at her handsome son-in-law to be when he sat opposite to her at the lengthy breakfast table.

"Thank-you," Flynn nodded at her politely.

"Happy Birthday my' boy!" King Philip clapped him on the back. "The adventures you'll have at twenty-one,"

"Adventures?" Flynn looked up excitedly.

"You've had enough adventures for a lifetime," teased Rapunzel.

"What's a few more?" the King joked. He pulled out a black, leather bound book with silvery writing on it and handed it to Flynn. "You wouldn't want to forget the adventures when you go on to tell your grandchildren about them,"

"Thank-you sir," Flynn traced his silver name on the cover of the book. "It's really nice,"

"You'll need something to write with," the Queen smiled and handed him a silver case. Flynn opened it and gasped at the beautiful new invention that lay in the black velvety padding. "A fountain pen!"

"How does it work?" Rapunzel questioned her mother. "How can you write with a pointy tube?"  
"Care to show us?" the Queen asked Flynn.

"Sure," Flynn opened his new journal and carefully wrote _Saturday May 9 1885_ on the corner of the first page.

"That's so simple!" Rapunzel mussed and gently took the book and pen from Flynn's hands. She quickly and easily drew the entire family eating breakfast with Flynn's presents incorporated in to the drawing. She'd only taken up half the page and she handed it back to him so he could add a caption. _Birthday Breakfast_ he wrote neatly.

"I think Rapunzel likes your present more," the King laughed.

"I can't help but love such an interesting contraption!" Rapunzel said defensively. "Now for my present,"  
"I doubt it'll top these off," he and the king smirked. "But continue on darling,"

"It's a short ride away," she told him. "Excuse us," Rapunzel tugged at Flynn's arm and lead him away.

"Goodbye, dears!" Queen Lucianna called.

"You'll enjoy it son!" the King hollered encouragingly.

XXX

Flynn did not have a clue to where Rapunzel was taking him and every time he attempted to peek out of the curtained windows, she would swat his hand away.

"You're really building up the suspense," he muttered and Rapunzel squeezed his hand tightly to calm him down.

"A surprise comes with suspense," she told him patiently. Flynn was getting quite annoying with his patience quickly dwindling but she remained strong and didn't tell him anything.

"Miss Sophie read that from a story once," Flynn said quietly.  
"Miss Sophie?"

"She was the matron at the-er-orphanage,"  
"I keep telling you that you don't have to be ashamed of the place you grew up. Look at me!" she scoffed. Sure, Mother Gothel - Gothel was an alright caretaker but Rapunzel will forgive her for the pain had caused her. "Anyways, was it from the story-"  
"Nikki and Nathan's Amazingly Adventurous Adventures!" they laughed as the said that together.

"But Nathan was nothing to Flynnigan Rider. Hey, Nikki was better than Nate,"

"Of course she was! She was the girl!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "I think we're here! Now let's me just…" Rapunzel tied a piece of black cloth around his eyes. "That will do,"

"Rapunzel? What are you doing?" groaned Flynn.

"Shhh," she seized his wrist and lead him up a stone walkway. "Happy Birthday Flynn!"

Flynn's eyes adjusted to the new, bright light and looked at the structure in front of him.

"Uh, thanks," he tilted his head from side to side. "It's a house,"

"Why don't you go inside?" she pushed him into the small, dark house.

"Do have matches on you? It's pretty-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" cried a huge group of people. Lights blazed around him and he could finally see his surroundings. The Pub Thugs, Stabbington Brothers and a few of his orphanage friends up at him. An elderly man practically swam in the champagne fountain the shelves behind the Pub Thugs were stalked with games and wine. Detailed paintings of men on 'adventures' were scattered all over the wall; men on horses or sword fighting with one another.

"It's a 'guys retreat'," Rapunzel said. "Only a short walk from home," she pointed towards the castle, which was a good fifty feet away from them.

"Why'd it take us so long to get here?" he asked her curiously.

"It takes time to set up a party, right boys?" Rapunzel grinned up at their friends.  
"It's wonderful," Flynn raced too where the Thugs were sitting and plopped down on soft and spongy blue armchair. One of the Thugs handed him goblet of wine and he drank in relaxation. "Thanks a million, Rapunzel!" Flynn spun Rapunzel onto his lap an kissed her.

"Does this beat a notebook and pen?" she asked after pulling away.

"Obviously! This is the best birthday ever!" he smiled and kissed her once more.

XXX

LOL a year ago I wrote a birthday for Rapunzel so it was only natural to write one for Flynn! I hope you liked it, please review!


End file.
